segundo capitulo
by jiyuna ai
Summary: esta es un poco la vida de nuestras queridas shizuma y nagisa.. espero les guste


**Hola nuevamente, tengo listo unos cuantos capítulos pero me falta transcribirlos. Pronto sacare una de Sailor Moon. Dejen sus comentarios si les gusta y si no también. Y los personajes de Strawberry panic no me pertenecen**.

No eran las 7:00 am y ya nagisa se disponía a preparar el desayuno, sabia que si hacia que shizuma comiera antes de salir, ella no comería por estar metida en el trabajo. Al poco tiempo ya estaba todo preparado ummm que bien huele cariño decía shizuma mientras besaba y abrazaba por detrás a nagisa, espero que te guste amor, claro que si cariño todo lo que preparen esas lindas manos siempre me gustara. Nagisa no podía evitar sonreir, ya que siempre le respondia lo mismo, pero a ella le gustaba sentirse halagada por su adorada shizuma esta llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir negro con botas de tacon del mismo color y una camisa de cuadros blanca con negro, señida al cuerpo, encima de esta un saco negro que le hacia lucir realmente hermosa y como toda empresaria. A pesar de tener 6 años de casada nagisa se sentía atraída y deslumbrada por la belleza de su esposa, al igual que la primera vez que la conoció en Astrea. Amor luces hermosa este dia. Gracias cariño tengo que impresionar a esta gente son unos pesados pero tenemos que ganar esta campaña de publicidad, y lo harán no te preocupes amor decía a manera de tranquilizar y darle mas confianza a shizuma, gracias nagisa por apoyarme, para eso estoy mi amor y anda come porque se te hace tarde, le dio un beso rápido y le dijo voy a despertar a valentina ayer se puso triste por que no se despidió de ti y además se me hace tarde para llevarla a la guardería. Sabia que shizuma odiaba que la niña fuera a la guardería pero no había otro remedio, no hasta que que consiguieran a una persona de confianza para dejarle a su hija. Cariño hoy llego temprano, quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo y la niña, esta bien mi amor.. Mientras shizuma desayunaba y leía algunos emails, nagisa bañaba y vestía a la pequeña valentina, quien no dejaba de jugar mientras su madre trataba de peinarla, amor no te muevas o no podre arreglarte bien, mami así estoy bien, por favor déjame ir ya ! le decía con una voz dulce y delicada, como se ve que era la viva imagen de shizuma pues la miraba con esos ojos verdes expresivos y al mismo tiempo suplicantes, esta bien ve con tu mamá que ya se va. Siii! Y salió de la habitación como un rayo, a los pocos segundos ya se encontraba en el comedor, mami que bueno que no te has ido, y como creías que me iba a ir sin despedirme de me princesa hermosa, lo decía al tiempo que abrazaba y besaba a la niña con amor y delicadeza, y dime dormiste bien? Si mami soñé con la casa de campo ya quiero que sea fin de semana para ir. Shizuma solo miraba a la pequeña y la escuchaba con atención, era realmente una princesa y tenía la misma risa y carisma de su querida nagisa. Pues bien cariño la pasaremos increíble el fin de semana, pero ahora tengo que irme le decía a la pequeña quien la miraba con tristeza y hacia pucheros, tan pronto te tienes que ir, si mi princesa pero esta noche llego temprano lo prometo la beso en la frente y le dio un fuerte abrazo, comete todo y pórtate bien, trato de salir lo mas rápido posible, sabia que si la pequeña seguía insistiendo ella cedería, hasta en eso se parecía a nagisa era capaz de hacer lo que sus dos amores quisieran, tan pronto estuvo en el estudio recogió sus cosas se disponía a irse pero algo se lo impidió, era nagisa que con su mirada de enojo fingido le reclamaba querer irse sin despedirse de ella, esta no pudo pronunciar palabra de momento, ella lucia hermosa llevaba puesto un pantalón un blusón negro, que dejaba ver su hombro derecho, zapatos de tacón y el cabello suelto ondulado, nagisa al notar la mirada de shizuma se acerco y la beso, susurrándole al oído llegas temprano, shizuma entendió de inmediato el mensaje y con una sonrisa picara le contesto hoy no vas a dormir.. bueno amor veremos si todavía tienes esas habilidades contuno con el juego, de acuerdo respondió shizuma te dejo que te vaya bien te quiero, y mi beso respondio nagisa, asi perdón volteo y la beso dulcemente. Nos vemos mas tarde..


End file.
